mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Dimble Wood
Dimble Wood is a forest location in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. It is east of Bumpsy Plains and north of Plack Beach. Enemies here include Scutlets and Sockops, which are exclusive to Mario and Luigi as Bowser easily knocks over Scutlets and possibly Sockops, but still cannot access the thorny area with them in it. He can fight Treevils, and Trashure. Leaf Guys assist Wiggler in battle. Bowser may inhale these enemies for Mario and Luigi to fight. He also has Wiggler and his own castle as a boss and Durmite as a boss for Mario and Luigi after Bowser ate the carrot with her. This area consists of four different areas being an area filled with trees, one outside of the forest, but still in the area where the Goombas are trapped in, an area filled with thorns and the Wiggler Family Farm. History This area first appears in the game after Mario defeats Bowser. Then, Peach sends him out of the castle with her magical powers and he flings far off into this location. Then, Bowser is woke up by Kamek who then assists him as Bowser goes along by telling him how to breathe fire and punch. When Bowser explores far enough, he encounters Fawful who is under a gray coat disguise. He tricks him into eating the Lucky Shroom which Bowser then ate when he heard that it helps him defeat Mario. After eating the Mushroom, he starts to inhale pipes, trees and everything else around him. Kamek then immediately flees. Bowser later comes back into this area in the game where he encounters some enemies including Treevils and Trashures being the most common. He cannot battle Sockops and Scutlets in this area as he just knocks them over. Instead, Mario and Luigi may do so later during the adventure. As Bowser explores, he may find a Chakroad behind a tree on the far right next to Broque Monsieur's Shop where he may also go to buy or sell stuff. Also, Bowser fights Wiggler when his minions; Corproal Paraplonk, Private Goom and General Guy try to find a Banzai Bill in the blaster for the Banzai Bill to help Bowser to kick Midbus, Fawful, and Bowser's brainwashed minions out of his castle. They needed help to find a Banzai Bill as they forgot one, annoying Bowser. He then goes off to look for one. When Bowser explores into the Wiggler Family Farm, he finds a giant carrot, after having no luck of finding a Banzai Bill and thinks he could use that instead. After pulling it out, a Wiggler comes out and explains to him that if he yanks a carrot, he has to eat it all in a single minute. The Wiggler also states that it has been secretly hiding a Banzai Bill and taking care of it for years. Bowser, though, had to the carrot and with help from Mario and Luigi, he manages to digest the entire carrot. Afterwards, Bowser asks Wiggler for the Banzai Bill, but Wiggler wants him to first calm down. When Bowser doesn't get it, he enrages the Wiggler and they engage into battle. Bowser then walks, out, leaves the property as the Wiggler requests and then starts to complain that his belly hurts. Mario and Luigi then had to go to Bowser's Nerve Cluster to fight Durmite whom has been injuring Bowser. She also has Biffiduses to aid her in battle. After Durmite is defeated, Bowser's three minions have no luck of finding a Banzai Bill, his minions are ashamed until Bowser gives them one to put in the cannon. After Bowser fires the cannon of his castle with his flame breath, it heads towards his castle, but the plan backfies as Midbus is alerted by two of Bowser's brainwashed Goombas about the Banzai Bill about to hit them. Then, they make the castle float in midair to avoid the Banzai Bill. Then, his castle comes to Dimble Wood by the midair floating and crushes him. Mario and Luigi then had to go to Bowser's Rump Command to make him revive and it resulted him into turning huge so he may fight his own castle. After he defeats many of his brainwashed minions and flames Midbus, he defeats his own castle, shrinks back to normal and moves on. He then heads off to his castle until he finds his loyal Goomba minions trapped in a cage. Not being able to get over to the island, he thinks of using a bridge with it being a giant Wiggler statue. After Mario and Luigi go to his Arm Center and help him pick up the bridge, Bowser goes over to the island and rescues his Goombas. A Fawfulcopter then comes and tells Bowser about what is happening to his minions. Then, Fawful summons Treevils to battle Bowser. A Goomba then explains to Bowser on their new Special Attack they have come up with called the Goomba Storm. Later, again during gampeplay, Mario and Luigi come to this area to find ten Attack Pieces for the Snack Basket Special Attack, specifically so they can obtain one of the Star Sages from Chakron in Plack Beach once the attack is used on him so he can feel a movement. Right after that, during gameplay, Mario has been kidnapped by Sockops in a thorn-like area and Luigi has to save him from the Giant Sockop. Category:Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Locations Category:Forest-themed